


Untitled

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom!Harry, Dominant!Harry, Fingering, M/M, Rough Sex, Sub!Niall, Top!Harry, bottom!Niall, submissive!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Niall just likes to be used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Niall can’t even wait to get inside his flat to take off his clothes, his coat is already halfway off before he’s even able to get through the door. Harry follows calmly behind, simply scrolling idly through his texts, ignoring Niall’s needy pleas for anything and everything. Harry closes the door behind him once he’s inside, slowly shrugging out of his thick winter coat; his cheeks still red from the painful chill outside.

“Go wait for me in the bedroom, Niall. Don’t touch yourself.” Niall makes a noise in his throat, already turning around to follow Harry’s orders, but the younger boy stops the other with a firm hand wrapped around Niall’s bicep. “Don’t touch yourself.” Niall’s eyes lock with Harry’s, and he nods quickly.

“O-Okay.” Niall manages before he rushes down the corridor towards the bedroom, and Harry still doesn’t make any effort to move any faster after him, slowly unbuttoning his white shirt and pulling it off, dropping it on the ground of the hallway. Harry stops in the doorway of Niall’s bedroom, taking in the sight before him, a very naked Niall, lying on his bed, his hands resting on his stomach, his fingers tapping fast rhythms on his pale stomach.

“So impatient, you are.” Harry smiles nonetheless, trying to will his blush away. Harry reaches down his body, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants before shoving them down his legs with a relieved sigh. “I fucking hate skinny jeans,” mumbles Harry as he slips out of his boxers, walking around Niall’s bed and completely neglecting the boy as he walks over to the blonde’s nightstand. “In here, right?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Niall says, and Harry opens the drawer, pulling out a cherry flavored condom and strawberry flavored lube.

“Cherry and strawberry, then, blondie?” Harry laughs, tossing the two items on the bed, shutting the drawer and moving around to the end of the bed, taking Niall’s legs in his hands and roughly pulling the other boy closer. “Cute.” Harry says. Niall involuntarily wraps his legs loosely around Harry’s waist, waiting for whatever Harry’s going to give to him. “What do you want, Niall?”

“Can I have your fingers, Harry? P-Please, I’m so hard I can’t feel my fucking cock and I just want you, I just want you,” Harry nods, as if he’s saying ‘yeah, yeah, yeah’, slow, sarcastic, before leaning down and licking a stripe across Niall’s collarbone.

“Come on, baby, you can do better than that.” Harry whispers, his voice hoarse and rough. Harry reaches for the lube near Niall’s head and coats his fingers, simply resting his middle finger near Niall’s entrance. “Beg for me, blondie.”

“Harry, Harry, fuck me with your fingers, please, please, I want to feel you in me, I just want your dick, I’ve wanted you all day, just fucking prep me already so I can have you, this is torture, oh my god, Ha-oh!” Harry slides his finger in easily, not even bothering to let Niall adjust before sliding his finger back out and adding a second immediately, thrusting his middle and ring finger inside of Niall’s body, again, again, again, smiling as Niall gets louder and louder, just from Harry’s fingers. Harry continues to move slow, but hard, slipping in a third, just wanting to get this bit over with so he can fuck Niall, because that’s all he’s wanted to do all damn day, and he just can’t hold back any longer. So Harry slips his fingers out and reaches blindly for the condom, tearing the packet open with his teeth before rolling it on.

“I’ll go slow for you, blondie, don’t want to ruin that tight little ass of yours.” Harry says, pushing in, quick yet gentle, pausing once he’s fully seated, balls deep. Niall moans, arching his back a little bit off the bed, his naked body damp with sweat, his black pupils blown wide, barely showing any of the blue Harry’s grown to love.

“Hard, hard, come on, Harry, I can take you, I can take your cock,” Harry smirks before beginning his rhythm, fast and hard, his breaths coming out quick and labored. Niall wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and brings him down close; their chests pressed together, their bodies exchanging heat. Harry wraps his arms around Niall’s waist, raising the other boy up off the bed as he pounds into the older boy, pressing kisses into Niall’s neck, his jaw, his lips, as Niall moans louder, as his body shakes harder.

“You feel so good wrapped around me, you feel so good,” Harry growls against Niall’s neck, his lips latching on as the curly haired boy begins to suck a mark into Niall’s salty skin, not even bothering to keep himself in check before gently nibbling on the mark he left, his hips snapping up against Niall’s with every movement. Harry drags his lips down the curve of Niall’s neck and bites into Niall’s shoulder, getting a hiss of pain out of the other boy.

“Fuck, you bit me, oh god,” Niall groans, digging his nails into Harry’s back. “B-Bite me again.” Harry chuckles and does it again, biting into Niall’s shoulder in the same spot. “Fuck, I’m gonna’ come, don’t stop, yes.” Harry thrusts into Niall hard, and Niall comes, hard, over both of their stomachs, his spunk, making their bodies slide against each other even smoother. Harry moans and pulls off, peeling off his condom and wrapping his hand around his dick, jerking himself to his climax, spilling his heat over Niall’s stomach, his own come mixing with Niall’s. Harry breathes harshly, whimpers making their way out every other moment as he finishes, finally letting go of his cock after a moment.

“Shit, yeah, fuck,” Harry sighs, collapsing next to Niall’s body.

“You leave so many bruises when you fuck me.”

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/36129207185/title-untitled-pairing-narry-niall-horan-harry) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
